Hong Family's
by Crack pair
Summary: Menceritakan Perjuangan Jeon Wonwoo dalam bertambahnya anggota keluarga Hong/ Ketika euisanim meminta Jisoo memilih ku atau bayiku sampaikan padanya dia harus memilih bayiku, karena kalau tidak aku akan membencinya seumur hidupku/ JIWON COUPLE/ HONG JISOO-JEON WONWOO/ MPREG


**Hong Keluarga**

 **Hong Jisoo  
Jeon Wonwoo  
Shin (Hong) Eun Soo  
** _(Recipon_ _William Leo_ _)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HOEK ... HOEK ...

Pagi yang indah tapi tidak untuk seorang namja manis yang sedang muntah diwastafel kamar mandi dengan wajah pucatnya dan tubuhnya yang ringkih, di sisilain terlihat namja dengan wajah teduh di ambang menghampiri namja manis yang berdiri di wastafel tersebut sedih.

"Gwaenchana? Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali oeh? Bukankah hyung sudah bilang untuk meminum obatnya sebelum tidur?" Laki-laki berwajah teduh bernama Jisoo tersebut menatap sang istri sedih dia merangkul istrinya untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kenapa hyung tambah cerewat sekarang?" Namja manis yang bernama Wonwoo tersenyum manis dengan wajahnya yang lumayan pucat, karena dia hanya muntah cairan sedari tadi. Jisoo yang mendengar penuturan Wonwoo yang santai hanya menatap Wonwoo diam. Bagaimana dia tidak khawatir kalau Wonwoo selalu susah diberi tahu seperti ini, ini bukan hanya menyangkut kesehatan Wonwoo tapi ini Juga menyangkut anak kedua mereka.

"Iya hyung aku akan minum obatnya setiap malam" Wonwoo memegang pipi Jisoo seperti mengatakan 'aku kan baik-baik saja' Jisoo menangkup tangan Wonwoo dan mengecupnya pelan dan tersenyum manis

"Mom, dad apa kalian sudah bangun?" Terlihat seorang namja kecil menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar pintu, Wonwoo dan Jisoo yang tadinya sibuk dengan dunianya Menoleh pada suara dari arah pintu kamar mereka.

"Ya, masuklan Soo-ie" Wonwoo tersenyum manis dan menatap anaknya yang membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam dengan tangan kanannya yang menyeret boneka Teddy Bear yang besar melebihi bentuk tubuhnya. Anak manis yang bernama Hong Eun Soo tersebut menghampiring sang mommy dan daddynya di ranjang

"Mom.. aku bermimpi buruk tadi" Eunsoo menatap sang mommy dengan tatapn butuh perlindungan, Jisoo yang melihat itu mengangkat sang anak dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"apa yang ada dimimpi soo-ie ?" Jisoo membelai rambut Eunsoo duduk di pangkuannya menghadap Jisoo Wonwoo.

"Emm, aku bermimpi bahwa daddy menagis dan mommy berbaring di ruangan putih" Eunsoo menatap sang daddy dan mommynya bergantian Jisoo yang mendengar penuturan anaknya merasakan firasat tidak enak, memang hari ini tepat delapan bulan usia kandungan Wonwoo. Berbeda dengan Jisoo Wonwoo hanya menatap sang anak dan tersenyum manis dia berfikir bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk anak kecil biasa dan tidak terlalu meangapinya serius

"Gwaenchana baby itu hanya mimpi buruk, ayo pergi mandi dengan daddy mom akan menyiapkan sarapan kita, hyung bukan kah hari ini kau ada rapat pemegang saham bukan? Cepat bersiaplah" Wonwoo tersenyum menenangkan dia mengusap kepala Eunsoo sayang dan mengecup pipinya sayang Jisoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil Wonwoo bangun dari tempat tidurnya walau masih lemas pergi kebawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk orang tersayangnya.

"Hem.. dad kepala Soo tersangkut!" Eunsoo terlihat bersemangat mulai membuaka bajunya tapi sayang kepalanya tersangkut yang membuat kekehan Jisoo melihat tingkah lucu anaknya Jisoo membantu melepaskan baju yang tersangkut dikepala anaknya, sejenak rasa khawatir Jisoo meluap kala melihat sang anak dengan tingkah lucunya

"Kajja kita mandi" Jisoo angkat ke kamar mandi dan ke Jisoo meninggalkan apa yang mereka terlihat bahagia lagi Eunsoo terlihat dan tertarik untuk membuat ayahnya mengapa tapi Jisoo senang karena setiap hari selalu ada kecerahan humor dan melakukan salah satu yang paling penting pada bayi

Di dapur Wonwoo sedang memasak pancake dengan perutnya yang membersar yang membuatnya bergerak tidak bebas

"Ughh baby cepatlah keluar apa kau tidak bosan didalam sana?" Wonwoo mengusap perutnya sayang dan terasa tendangan tendangan kecil yang di berikan sang bayi seperti pertanda bahwa dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang mommy. Wonwoo terkadang merasa beruntung karena punya kelainan aneh ini karena dia bisa merasakan hal yang luar biasa seperti ini.

"Hong Eun Soo, cepet pakai celananya daddy bisa telat kalau kau terus berlari seperti ini" Jisoo yang rapih dan Eunsoo yang baru mengenakan celana dalam Micky Mouse, Jisoo mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal frustasi sejenak Jisoo memikirkan bagaimana sang anak mau mengenakan bajunya. Sejenak ada lampu di kepalnya bersinar terang dia tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Jisoo mengambil meja handphoennya Jisoo memainkan jari-jarinya di layar, Jisoo handophone dipeganya dekat dengan telinga dan pura-pura sibuk Eunsoo tidak dikejar oleh ayahnya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan ayahnya sibuk dengan telepon

"ahhh, benarkah? Apa Mrs. Teddy sudah ada? Lalu kapan Mrs. Teddy bisa di beli?" Jisoo berekting dengan berpura pura menelephone dan menoleh pada Eunsoo yang sudah ada di bawahnya dengan mata berbinar senang mendengar nama Mrs. Teddy di sebut oleh Jisoo dalam obrolannya di sebrang sana, Eunsoo menarik-narik celana bahan hitam Jisoo seperti puppy yang di kasihani.

"Dad apa benar Mrs. Teddy sudah datang?" Jisoo menoleh pada Eunsoo yang masih terdiam dengan memegang celana bahan Jisoo lucu, Jisoo menagngkat Eunsoo dan mendirikannya di ranjang, dan tersenyum manis

"Hem, bila Eunsoo menjadi anak baik dan mau memakai baju Mrs. Teddy pasti akan datang secepatnya" Jisoo tesrenyum pada Eunsoo, Eunsoo yang mendengar penuturan Jisoo seketika mberbaik dan mengambil baju yang ada di belakangnya, dia serahkan baju biru bergambar kata kata itu pada Jisoo

"Dad cepat pakaikan bajunya Eunsoo tidak sabar ingin melihat Mrs. Teddy" Eunsoo meloncat semangat mendengar Mrs. Teddy akan datang, dia sudah tidak sabar dan Eunsoo rasa Mr. Teddy juga sama sepertinya

Jisoo tersenyum dan mulai memakaikan bajunya pada Eunsoo yang masih diam dan sangat penurut saat dia berkata Mrs. Teddy akan datang, sebenarnya yang di telephone tadi adalah sekertarisnya Choi Seungcheol hahahah, Jisoo yakin mukanya pasti aneh saat dia berkata Mrs. Teddy akan datang.

"Wow, Sepertinya anak daddy sudah sangat tampan sekarang" Jisoo mengendong Eunsoo yang terus tersenyum semangat

Di dapur Wonwoo sudah menyeduh kopi dan susu untuk Jisoo Eunsoo dan ia tersenyum semua selesai segera Jisoo bawah dengan tangan saya di Eunsoo belakang punggungnya, tersenyum manis Wonwoo menyambut

"Pagi mom, Mommy tau hari ini Mrs. Teddy akan datang" Celoteh Eunsoo yang membuat heran Wonwoo Mrs. Teddy? Buakan kah itu akan luncur tahun depan? Wonwoo beralih menatap Jisoo, Jisoo yang di tatap Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, Wonwoo rasa dia tau karena apa ck, suaminya itu bener bener ya.

"Ohya? Bagus lah kalau begitu berarti Mr. Teddy akan punya teman" Wonwoo membantu Jisoo yang menurunkan sang buah hati dari punggung Jisoo dan mendudukannya dikursi makan

"emm benar pasti Mr. Teddy sangat bahagia" Eunsoo terus berceloth dan tersenyum lebar yang membuat matanya melengkung indah membentuk biulan sabit. Wonwoo dan Jisoo hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang anak, mereka makan ditemani dengan celotehan lucu Eunsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonnie hyung berangkat ya, dan jangan keluar seorang diri aka nada Kang Ahjumma yang akan datang ke sini" Jisoo mengecup sayang kening Wonwoo di samping Jisoo Eunsoo menatap sang mommy, dan memeluknya sejenak merasakan kehangatan sang mommy Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambuh titam anaknya pelan

"Adik bayi kau jangan membuat mom susah ya, hyung akan kembali lagi nanti sore jadi, jaga mom dan jangan membuatnya sakit" Eunsoo menatap perut Wonwoo dan mengusapnya pelan, Wonwoo dan Jisoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tulus.

"Ayo Eunsoo waktunya berangkat" Jisoo memberikan aba pada Eunsoo untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Eunsoo yang sudah di tunggu sang daddy menoleh kebelakang dan menghampiri Jisoo yang sudah membukakan pintu depan mobil untuk samg anak. Eunsoo masuk ke mobil dan pintu pun di tutup oleh Jisoo.

Jisoo masuk kearah stir mobil dan menutup pintunya Eunsoo menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya melambaikan tangan pada sang mommy yang dib alai lmbaikan tangan juga sampai mobil yang di kendarai Jisoo menghilang di balik gerbang, Wonwoo tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumahnya dia mennutup pintu.

"Hah sekarang tinggal kita berdua, mommy bosan" gumam Wonwoo sambil mengusap-usap perutnya pelan, saat sedang asik asiknya melamun tiba tiba bel rumah berbunyi, Wonwoo sebenarnya malas untuk jalan kedepan tapi tidak baik memebbuat orang menunggu dia berjalan ke depan dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"annyeong hyung~" terlihat Jeonghan, Seungkwan Dan Woozi datang membawa pelastik berisi buah buahan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah harusnya kalian mengajar vocal hari ini?" Wonwoo menatap ketiga temannya bingung, ketigannya hanya tersenyum manis menagapi pertanyaan Wonwoo

"Kami sengaja membolos karena kemarin Seungkwan dilamar oleh pacar bulenya" terlihat Woozi Seungkwan iri atau yang lain di sini tapi dia belum didekati oleh van dan menyebalkan Soonyoung tilt.

"Benarkah? Wahhhh selamat Seungkwan-ah" Wonwoo memeluk bahagia dan menyambut Seungkwan tertawa dan tersenyum dan bahagia Jeonghan Woozi.

"Wonwoo-ya apa kau akan membiarkan kami berdiri di luar seperti ini?" Jeonghan mulai dengan kodenya karena dia lelah berdiri terus menatap kedua sahabatnya berpelukan

"Ah aku sampai lupa ayo masuk" Wonwoo menuntun ketiga sahabatnya itu untuk masuk kerumahnya. Wonwoo dan ketiga sahabatnya berbicara banyak dengan di bumbui celotehan lucu Seungkwan dan bercandanya juag menggoda Woozi yang belum juga dilamar oleh Soonyoung. Dan tanpa terasa waktu sudah siang Jeonghan,Seungkwan dan Woozi pun pamit pulang karena mereka masing-masing masih ada keperluan.

"Wonnie kami pulang, terimakasih untuk makannnya" Jeonghan memeluk Wonwoo dan di lakuka juga oleh Seungkwan dan Woozi mereka tersenyum dan melambaikan tanggan sampai punggung ketiga sahabatnya hilang di balik gerbang. Wonwoo tersenyum dan kembali ke dalm rumah minimalisnya

Wonwoo duduk meikmati waktunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang dipakai dia dan ketiga sahabatnya. Saat ia menjatuhykan kepalannya terasa keras dann betapa kaget dia bahwa dompet Woozi ketinggalan

"mereka kan tidak bawa mobil bagaimana woozi pulang?" Wonwoo tampak sedikit dilemma karena tadi pagi dia dilarang oloeh Jisoo untuk keluar rumah, tapi bagaimaa Woozi bisa pulang, beberapa saat dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantarnya karena pasti mereka belum jauh. Wonwoo berjalan sedikit cepat sampai dia bisa melihat punggung ketiga temannya yang sedang berjalan keluar

"WOOZI-YA TUNGGU" Wonwoo mempercepat lagi jalannya dan tanpa sadar ada mobil KIA yang melaju cukup kencang kearahnya

BRUK

Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Woozi menoleh pada arah suara yang cukup keencang dan betapa kagetnya mereka melihat darah dan Wonwoo yang tergeletak di trotoar jalan, Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Woozi segera menghampiri Wonwoo yang tergeletak

"AHKKKK SAKIT" Wonwoo terus mengerang dan memgang perutnya yang seperti akan meledak Jeonghan yang melihat itu berusaha tenang dan menyuruh Seungkwan untuk menelephone Jisoo dan Woozi memanggil ambulance. Orang yang menmbarak Wonwoo pun keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap Wonwoo kaget dia bingung dan menatap jeonghan yang memegang tangan Wonwoo.

"AHKKK sakhhhitttttttt…." Wonwoo terus mengerang dan darah mulai banyak keluar dari perutnya, orang yang menabrak Wonwoo langsung mengangkat Wonwoo saat dia sadar dari shocknya

"ahhh aku kan mengantarnya kerumah sakit kalian temannya bukan?" orang itu langsung mengangkat Wonwoo masuk di ikuti Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Woozi. Di dalam Wonwoo terus mengerang darah keluar sangat banyak dari sela kakinya.

"Wonwoo-ya bertahanlah kita akan sampai di rumah sakit bukankah kau pernah melewati ini sebelumnya kau kuat dan aku tau itu" Jeonghan terus menyemangati Wonwoo yang mengerang kesakitan, Wonwoo tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya dan tak terasa air mata Wonwoo keluar Woozi yang melihat itu menghapus air mata Wonwoo dan menatap Wonwoo sedih

"Wonwoo-ya kau ibu yang kuat jadi bertahan lah kita akan sampai di rumah sakit kau bisa aku tau itu" Woozi mengenggam tangan wonwoo yang sudah berlumur darah segar Seungkwan sibuk menghubungi Jisoo sampai akhirnya ada jawaban yang di terimannya

" _Hallo Seungkwan-a ada apa?"_

"Hyung cepat ke Rumah Sakit Seoul Wonwoo mengalami pendarahan sekrang, cepat hyung" Seungkwan langsung cerocos tanpa menunggu atau menyapa terlebih dahulu, di sebrang sana Jisoo seperti terhisap lubang hitam dia terdiam tanpa menjawab dan seketika telephoennya mati

"Seungkwan-a apa kata Jisoo?" " Jeonghan bertanya pada Seungkwan yang ada di bangku depan

"Dia mematikan telephoennya hyung" Seungkwan menatap ketiga hyungnya berbalik dia melihat Wonwoo yang sangat pucat dengan darah di bajunya dia meneteskan air matanya melihat itu dia jadi ingat dengan ibunya

"AHKKKK sakhhhhit, jaeonghan-ah mau kah kau membatuku" Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan penuh harap dengan wajah pucat

"Kau ingin bantuan apa Wonnie?" Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo dan setia memegang tangannya yang di penuhi darah

"Ketika euisanim meminta Jisoo memilih ku atau bayiku sampaikan padanya dia harus memilih bayiku, karena kalau tidak aku akan membencinya seumur hidupku" Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan dengan Wajah pucatnya dan tersenyum, Jeonghan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil menatap Wonwoo

"Akan aku beritau tapi kau harus berjaung untuk kami semua okey, jangan menyerah seperti ini hm!" Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo dengan senyuman yang menengangkan

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku hyung" Gumam Wonwoo menatap ketiga temannya. Dengan senyuman pucatnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tolong ada yang mau melahirkan disini teriak nyaring seungkwan suster dan dokter yang ada disana langsung melakuan penolongan pertama dan semua alam medis di tempel pada badan ringkih Wonwoo yang terdapat banyak darah

Di tempat lain Jisoo seperti kerasukan dia menjalankan mobilnya tanpa memikirkan lagi nyawanya dia hanya focus ingin ke rumah sakit seoul dia hanya berfokus pada tujuannya sekarang

' _Ya tuhan tolong jangan ambil Wonwooku aku sangat mencintainya'_ bagai, mantra Jisoo terus menggumamkan kata kata itu berulang kali untuk menenangkan pikirannya

"Siapkan ruang operasi kita harus keluarkan bayinya"

"Siapkan Anastesi dan obat obatan lain yang kita butuhkan"

"Suster Jang tanyakan pada orang diluar siapa walinya karena.. kita harus pilih antara ibu atau anaknya"

Jisoo berlari ke tempat informasi menanyakan apa ada pasien yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo dia berlari kearah ruang operasi tanpa memikirkan apa apa lagi dia merasa setengah nyawanya melayang pergi

"WONWOO DIMANA WONWOO" Jisoo menjerit brutal ketika ia menemukan hanya ada Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Woozi dengan darah di bajunya

"Jeonghan-ah dimana Wonwoo?" Tanya Jisoo yang berantakan dengan wajah yang kacau matanya memerah dan dasi juga baju yang acak-acakan.

"Wonwoo di dalam Jisoo tenanglah sedikit" Jeonghan Jisoo menarik untuk duduk di sampingnya dan melihat ke bawah bahu Jisoo Jeonghan gemetar, dan Seungkwan Woozi Jisoo tahu bahwa aku menangis sekarang, dan mereka tidak pernah Jisoo sangat kacau sekarang.

Sudah hampir empat jam dan masih belum ada kabar dari dokter mereka semu sedang berdoa belum ada yang beranjak dari tempatnya mereka masih berdoa dengan kyuhsu

Tidak berapa lama lampu operasi berwarna hijau terlihatlah dokter yang keluar di susul oleh dua suster yang ada di sampingnya

"Em, Siapa suami dari Pasien Jeon Wonwoo mari ikut saya keruangan saya sebentar" Jisoo langsung bangkit dan mengikuti dokter di belakangnya

"Maafkan kami kami…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei jangan berlari Hong Eunsoo!" Jisoo berteriak melihat sang anak yang bersemangat mengejar bolanya, terlihat di sampingnya seorang namja manis yang mengendong seorang bayi mungil

"aku bersyukur kau hanya koma" Jisoo menatap sang istri dengan senyum bahagianya dia sangat senang begitu Wonwoo sadar saat bayi mereka di letakan di sampingnya

"Kau luapa hyung kalau aku ini ibu yang kuat?" Wonwoo tersenyum menampilkan giginya sekarang sudah hampir setengah tahun dan wonwoo sudah sadar empat bulan lalu dan itu membuat seluruh keuarga besar baik dari Jisoo maupun Wonwoo merasa lega tidak terbayang Mrs. Hong sampai harus terbang dari Amerika karena sedih melihat keadaan anaknya

"Ya kau benar aku sangat bahagia sekarang terimakasih Wonnie, terimakasih kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan mau bertahan untuk kami terimakasih" Jisoo mencium bibir Wonwoo lembut tanpa melihat dimana mereka berada dan tanpa melihat Eunsoo yang dari tadi melihat adegan romantic orang tuanya

Oke ini buat bang wonu~ hahahah jangan hantui lagi yaaa oke jangan lupa like sama Review (Tebar Cinta) karena Review kalian adalah suuatu semangat buat aku ngetik banyak cerita ^^  
Oh iya buat Si cupu yang sexy kayanya Updatenya pas habis bulan puasa aja deh gak enak soalnya maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan mau nunggu kan? aku harap sih maua heheheh oke sigitu dulu yaaa lope lope buat kalian...


End file.
